episodefandomcom-20200213-history
You Were Mine/Fight For Me
You Were Mine/Fight For Me is a two-part Episode Interactive story, created by A.Borgonia on Episode: Choose Your Story. The first story centers around the life of a young teen, named Ella, who moves away from everyone she knows to a different school. Then, the second story follows the life of her daughter, Rhyleen. Summary Will the man you fall in love with protect you from the dangerous past that lingers along with you or will it all fail? Characters Main characters *Ella Hawkins - The protagonist of the first story. Ella moves away to live with her mum and ends up meeting new friends, a love interest- Cole and come face to face with her haunting past as well as some new foes. *Colestien Giroux - Better know as Cole is Ella's main love interest. He is captivated by her from their very first meeting and promises to always be there for her. However they encounter many obstacles in their path to love. *Alexandra - Alex is Ella's best and first friend at her new school and the two immdiantly create a strong friendship. *Catherine - Catherine (simply known as Cat) is Ella's friend (and Cole's younger sister) whom Ella persuades to follow in her dreams of being a fashion designer. The two develop a strong sisterly bond and always have each other's backs. Cat is also the aunt to Ella's three children. *Genesis - Ella's old friend who secretly envys her. Genesis lost both of her parents shortly after Ella moved away. She is known to be Ella's best friend from a long time however she is quick to sacrifice Ella's happiness for her own wealth. *Rhyleen - Ella's daughter and the protagonist in the second story. She is the twin sister of Ryan and the older sister of Raine. Rhyleen is shown to have her mother's determination and strong willed attitude. Throughout the story, Rhyleen has three guys competing for her heart. She is shown to have a love of acting however,this is looked down upon by her parents as it is far from the path of their family buisiness. *Ryan- Ryan Giroux is Ella and Cole's Giroux's only son. He is the boyfriend of Elexa who is the only child of Alex, Ella's best friend. Due to their mothers being best friends, Ryan has known his girlfriend since a very young age and is shown to be very protective of her. He is just as protective over both of his sisters, Rhyleen and Raine. He is described by Catherine to be an exact carbon copy of his father and his overly protectiveness over the ones he loves also seems to be inherited from his father. *Raine- Raine is the youngest child of Ella and Cole. She is named after Catherine, Cole's sister who sacrificed her life to save Cole's. Also just like her Aunt, Raine wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up, which is, again like Ryleen's, far from the path of her family business. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Romance Category:Drama